Efforts are being made to develop an enhanced fifth generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system in order to satisfy an increase in demand for wireless data traffic as a fourth generation (4G) communication system is now commercially available. Therefore, a 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system is referred to as a Beyond 4G Network communication system or a post long term evolution (LTE) system.
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, consideration is being given to implementing the 5G communication system in a millimeter wave (mmWave) band (e.g., 60 GHz band). In order to mitigate any transmission loss in a millimeter wave (mmWave) band and transmission distance, the technologies of beamforming, massive multiple input and output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large scale antenna have been discussed for the 5G communication system.
Further, to enhance networks in the 5G communication system, the technologies of innovative small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device to device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and reception interference cancellation have been developed.
In addition, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and Quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), which are advanced coding modulation (ACM) methods, filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA), which are advanced access technologies, have been developed for the 5G system.
Because a resonant frequency wavelength λ of an antenna device used in a mmWave band having a frequency range 30-300 GHz is 1-10 mm, even if a length of a radiating body of the antenna device is relatively short, the antenna device may support a wireless communication system. For example, because the antenna device supporting the wireless communication system has a radiating body of a length 0.25-2.5 mm, which is about ¼ of the resonant frequency wavelength), the antenna device may provide a wireless communication service in a mmWave band.
When a frequency band increases, electronic waves are directional and have low diffraction (i.e., are not susceptible to multipath fading). As such, the antenna device used in a mmWave band may increase a loss due to an obstacle (e.g., a building, a wall, or terrain features). Therefore, the antenna device used in the mmWave band requires coverage of 360° and, for this reason, the electronic device may support coverage of 360° through a method of mounting at least a portion of the antenna device in a side portion of a multiple layer circuit board therein.
However, in the antenna device mounted in the side portion of the multiple layer circuit board, a horizontal polarized component of electronic waves may be relatively easily secured, but it is difficult to secure a vertical polarized component of electronic waves. This is because when a thickness of the multiple layer circuit board is about 1 mm, it is difficult to extend a radiating body length by 1 mm or more in a vertical direction.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.